The Legend Begins
The Legend Begins (伝説のはじまり) is the twelfth and final episode of .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Story Shugo finds Komiyan & discovers that he hasn't been infected by the virus. After their items are unable to damage the monster, Mireille starts to give up & says that everyone is going to die. After Kamui states that the creature has to have a weakness, Michi comments that "something that seeks to transcend death itself would not have any weaknesses" however Shugo tells them not to give up. After Mireille says their most powerful attacks have no effects & they are running out of items to use, Shugo responds by saying they still have data drain. Ouka says that because Rena was part of the monster if they try to Datadrain it the Virus could accelerate, however rather than using it on the monster, Shugo intends to data drain himself. He explains that he thinks the reason Komiyan III isn't effected by the virus was because he got hit by his data drain. Shugo then says that if he can't save Rena, he doesn't deserve to exist in the world, which Michi questions if it was really foolish to know death & face it. Morti then says to know is all she desires & Balmung claims that the matter involves the entirety of The World. Shugo is then told that he is not the only one in their group who wants to save Rena & Balmung tells him to use data drain on all of them to increase their chances of success. Kamui then decides to stall the monster for the others to be data drained. Balmung tells Shugo that there is no such thing as a monster that can't be defeated in combat & that whatever the monster there is always a way to kill it, to find it's weakness & not to give up until the end. Michi then questions why they are bullying Morti & comments that they both just wanted to learn the nature of death. Aura then realizes that Data drain may be the only way & tells Shugo that when the virus has infected Rena there would be a brief moment before the infection spreads to the entire area. She then says that the timing is less than 1/1000th of a second in which he would be able to drain just the virus & not Rena. Shugo then is successful & catches Rena. Shugo then prepares to kill Morti, however Michi jumps in the way to try to stop him. Morti then grabs Michi & shields her from the blast. Chaos gates then appear in the sky & Michi explains that it is the final trap & it creates limitless amounts of corrupted data which will continue to bury The World until it collapses on itself in order to destroy any & all evidence. Michi then explains the all the gates in the World are being used to transmit the infinite stream of destructive data making logout impossible. Michi then explains that Morti was her friend & together they searched for answers about death. When she says death in the real life is like deletion in the world, Rena says it isn't true & questions why they would try to make a world that was like an afterlife. Rena then comments that she thinks it was because she wanted to be certain there was a place where their loved ones would be waiting for them & Shugo adds that everyone would want to know that there's some place for them after they die. Rena then tells Michi "Years ago someone once said death is like parting" & now people who have been separated by time or distance have a chance to meet in the world. She continues to say that she likes to think there's a place where we can meet those who passed away & be together again. Michi then reveals that a while ago she may have wanted to believe that, although she can't understand why. She then starts crying & says it's too late & that The World & everything within it would soon collapse. Shugo then asks what will happen to them & Michi responds by saying it might be like an eternal slumber. Rena then asked if she was ok with them all dying there & it was questioned why BlackRose was brought back also. They believe Rena also has abilitys & Michi reveals the key to releasing such power would be the bracelet, because Morti feared it. After Rena places her hand on Shugo's Bracelet they both then start glowing & declare "Our World is The World!" & that they will protect it when flying towards the Chaos Gates. Trivia Category:Legend of the Twilight Episodes